Sentimental
by Lambchri
Summary: Gaara moves to a new town and meets Naruto. Naruto falls for him, can they be together? Rated T for language. High school fic. NaruGaara. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Look, your dolls aren't going to fit in the car."

"They're not dolls! They're puppets."

"Whatever they are, they're not going to fit; put them in the truck."

Gaara Sabaku opened his eyes, blinking a few times, then yawned. The yelling was coming from outside his window; he looked up to it. The light was shining through the closed blinds, dust swirling around in front of it, only visible in the light.

He swung his legs around over the side of his bed, pulling his maroon blankets back. Stretching the tiredness out of him he slugged over to the window, peeking through the blinds. The sun stung his unadjusted eyes. He squinted, holding his hand up to the sun, blocking the worst of it from his view.

Down in the yard he could see his brother (Kankuro) and his sister (Temari) arguing in front of their caravan. The thing had to have been made before the 90's at least. Kankuro said it was vintage… Gaara said it was a piece of crap.

"So you can put your fan in the car but I can't put my puppets in there?"

"My fan doesn't look like a donkey's ass."

"Bitch!"

Gaara stepped back from the blinds, changing into some jeans and a tee shirt. He stepped out of his room; the house was empty. No pictures, no furniture- nothing he was used to seeing everyday was there. He went straight outside to where his sibling were. They seemed to have stopped fighting, and were just giving each other the cold shoulder now. Great, he'd have to deal with them on the trip.

"We done packing yet?" Gaara said to Temari. She jumped and turned around.

"Oh… Hey, I thought you where still sleeping." Gaara shook his head. "Well… except for your things… yeah."

Gaara turned around; he got what he needed out of the conversation. He just needed to get his suitcase and they'd be off on the road.

Temari had declared a month ago that they where moving. It hadn't been a surprise to either Gaara or Kankuro. They moved a lot. Every time that Temari had a bad break up or got fired from her job they packed up and moved on. It was nothing new.

Gaara picked his suitcase from on top of dresser and shoved his iPod into his pocket, headphones already plugged into his ears. He walked out of his room, not bothering to take a look back.

Gaara was not one for sentimental goodbyes.

* * *

2 days later.

* * *

Naruto tapped his pencil on his desk making a horrible clicking noise, distracting those around him from their test. Sasuke, who was in front of him, turned around and gave him a look that should've killed him.

Naruto gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry," he mumbled. He turned back to his test, trigonometry. Worse yet, multi-step trigonometry. He scratched his hair again frustrated.

Moving on.

The next question was even worse, and the one after that. Naruto gave up. He turned the test over and pushed it to the corner of his desk. He leaned back in his chair and stretched, willing for his pounding headache to go away.

Why wasn't he good at this stuff? Why couldn't he be like Sasuke-teme or Sakura-chan? They both were as smart as hell and excelled at this stuff. His two best friends had both tried to tutor him, but to no avail.

Naruto was in grade 10 now, (he had barely passed last year), and yet Sakura had been able to convince him that he was smart enough to take academic again. Something about 'unlocked potential'. It wasn't that he wasn't smart, he just couldn't focus in a school setting. His A.D.D. always made him fidgety.

The blonde-haired boy looked at the clock-it was still a few more minutes until the end of class. He looked to the front of the classroom; Kakashi was reading his orange books again. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes rubbing his temples.

"Fucking headache," he said under his breath, "hope I have some medicine in my locker."

The bell rang and Naruto winced at the loud noise. Sasuke took his test up to the front of the room dropping it on the teacher's desk before calling back to Naruto, "Hey Baka, you coming?"

Naruto looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He stood up and immediately regretted it. He was dizzy, grabbing his desk for support to keep him from falling.

Sasuke took a seat on the desk in front of Naruto, frowning. Naruto looked up to meet his gaze.

"Stop looking at me like that, I'm just a bit dizzy, don't worry about me."

He grabbed his test and put it on the desk, above Sasuke's. He then followed the teme out of the classroom. The dizziness had passed and now Naruto felt fine, besides a headache, but he was sure he had a pill in his locker.

"Hey Sasuke, not going to be walking home with you and Sakura-chan today."

"Hn?"

"Got football practice remember?" Naruto stopped at his locker, unlocking it quickly. "So call on me later. Ok?"

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke would say?

"Hey, you'd better!" Naruto called after him, pulling his locker open. Sasuke waved his arm in the air, to let Naruto know he'd heard him, before turning the corner.

Naruto quickly swallowed his Advil; getting a headache during football practice would be a bad thing and his team needed him.

He shoved his homework into his bag, throwing it over his shoulders and pulled out his football equipment. He slammed his locker shut, grimacing at the sudden loud noise, then he set out towards the locker rooms.

* * *

Naruto swung his bag over his shoulder, setting down the sidewalk towards his house. The sun was beating down on him, and his headache was back despite the Advil. He put his iPod into his jeans pockets, the music humming loudly in his ears.

He moved his arms into their normal position behind his head.

5 minutes after leaving the school, Naruto's world began spinning, his stomach was turning and he felt sick. He couldn't see, he couldn't stand, and he fell over onto someone's lawn. Clutching his head, trying not to throw up, he closed his eyes breathing heavily, when he felt someone's hands on his shoulders.

Becoming more oriented to the world, and when he felt like he could move without throwing up, he looked up to see a blonde woman, her hair in four ponytails, bent over him.

"Hey kid, you ok?"

Naruto nodded faintly.

"Here drink this." She held out a glass of water. Suddenly feeling like he was dying of thirst, he took it and downed it in one gulp.

Naruto was only now able to get a clear picture of his saviour: she was dressed in boots and a white tee shirt over top of jean shorts. Her hair was in four distinct ponytails, facing different directions. Naruto thought it looked very odd, though he wasn't going to say anything- his head was still sufficiently hurting.

"I'm Temari Sabaku," she said helping him up off the ground. She waited for him to reply.

"Naruto Uzumaki," He replied finally. The dizziness had disappeared, so he handed her the now empty glass.

"You ok?" She asked taking the glass.

"Yeah, I've just had a headache all day, is all. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, really. Look I was heading to go pick up my brother from his music practice. You need a ride home?"

Naruto considered this; it would get him home quicker, definitely, and he didn't want to the headache thing to happen again, outside.

"That'd be great."

* * *

Gaara stood, leaning against the wall of the music building, his guitar on his back, shuffling through his iPod again. He stopped on a different song- the song he was listening to before had been boring him. He stared out into the street again.

Temari was late.

He let his eyes wander looking at the new town he was in. It seemed like an interesting place, to say the least, from what he had seen anyway. They had moved in close to his new school, Konoha High- named after the town of course - which would save him some walking time, though they lived far from the commercial district of town. Not that it mattered to Gaara, but still, Temari would probably complain about it more than once.

He saw his caravan pull up in front of the music shop. He slowly got up off the wall and walked over to the car. Pulling open the door, he saw someone was already sitting in his seat.

"Hi! I'm Naruto!"

* * *

**Ok... so this is my first fanfiction. I have this whole thing planned out already and i should update at least once a week. if i don't feel free to yell at me in reviews :P.**  
**Also please don't flame, especially if its just about the pairing. If you need to say something please say it at least some what nicely. **

**And please review and tell me what you think. I suck at grammer/spelling, so if you want to point out something feel free. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's my second chapter. Please review. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Temari stopped the car with a lurch at one of the stoplights. The blond boy, Naruto, Gaara remembered was chatting to her about nothing in particular. He was just bumbling on. He seemed to do that a lot, Gaara listened to a bit of the conversation, his music turned down low (he only ever had his music off when he absolutely had to) and Naruto seemed to have no trouble starting a conversation about anything Temari brought up.

Naruto looked back at Gaara and turned his head slightly. "Are you always this quiet?" He frowned, "jeez you haven't said two words!"

Gaara opened his mouth, meaning for words to come out but they didn't. Temari answered for him.

"He is just anti social." She said glancing at Naruto. "Doesn't talk or anything." She gave him a smile that only a big sister could give.

Gaara glared. He glared like his life depended on it.

"Woah that's an evil glare!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. "I thought only Sasuke-teme could give a glare like that!"

Gaara noticed that all his sentences ended seemed to end with an exclamation. It should have bugged him, but it didn't.

"Oh that was nothing, you should see him when I really embarrass him." Temari giggled, reaching back to pinch his cheek. Gaara slapped it back, and attempted to light her hair on fire with his eyes, alas, Gaara did not have laser vision.

He turned his music up louder, drowning out Naruto and Temari's babbling. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat letting himself be overcome by the music. After a few minutes he could feel the car stop, to drop Naruto off he supposed.

Another minute of went by before he felt a pressure on his forehead. He opened his eyes; his vision was obscured by something white with writing on it. He reached up to his forehead and pulled off a white sticky note. Looking out he could see Naruto waving to him and Temari from his doorway before going inside.

He glanced back at the note and up again, surprised he couldn't get mad that someone had actually touched him. He felt the car start moving again and saw the ground outside the car dissapear behind him.

He read the note one last time. _See you tomorrow. _

_---------_

Naruto stood in front of Sakura and Sasuke reading the one of the many signs that the student council had put up around the school. "School dance this Saturday!" Naruto read off the blindingly bright lime green poster board. "Wear a masquerade mask and bring your student card to the door this Saturday. 7 dollars at the door!" His voice getting higher and higher pitched as he went on.

He turned around to face Sasuke and Sakura. "Oh we are so going to this!" He stated the determined look in his blue eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning around to leave. Sakura (who was already holding on to his hand) pulled him back.

"Yeah, this looks like it could be fun, what do you think Sasuke-kun?" She asked him with puppy eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled looking straight into Sakura's eyes with his almighty 'Uchiha look', which made every girl in the school literally melt. "Where going to be late," he stated simply. Before pulling Sakura away from the poster.

Naruto could've sworn she was drooling. Of course Sasuke was always doing that, they had now been going out for almost a year and Sakura still hadn't got over that fan-girl part of herself. Naruto checked the clock; sure enough Sasuke hadn't been lying. Naruto went on his way to his science class, (his second worst subject after math) with a groan.

_---------_

Gaara looked down at his schedule, then at his map, and then up again. He was lost. He looked up at the numbers above the doors in front of him. 122, 123, 124, 130, why did it go to 130? Gaara did another 360 looking around him. The doors from 125 to 129 seemed to disappear into thin air, and unfortunately he needed to get to room 126 for his science class.

The bell rang above him. Now he was late, Gaara sighed. _Great_

Behind him he could he someone calling something, and when he turned around a head of yellow blinded him.

"Gaara!" The yellow exclaimed in a familiar voice.

Gaara took a step back to see who was calling his name, he saw blue eyes, a round, tanned face and an orange shirt. It was Naruto.

"Hey! Don't you recognise me?" Gaara could see his face starting to fall a bit. "From last night remember? I'm Naruto." Gaara simply nodded, and that seemed to satisfy him.

"Hey, uh, I have to get to class. See you later," he started walking away.

"Naruto?" Gaara said softly. Obviously Naruto heard it though because he turned around beaming.

"So you can talk!" Naruto said. Gaara frowned he could feel his eye starting to twitch. "Yeah? What'd you need?"

"Uh…" Gaara sighed pointing to his schedule and then to his map. "Where is room 126?" Naruto stood for a second before smiling even wider.

"You're in my science class!" He practically yelled. He grabbed Gaara's arm and almost dragged him down the hall. "Come on! It's in a hidden hallway down here."

Gaara couldn't help but fell his eye starting to twitch as the stranger dragged his down the hallway. But it stayed at that. He didn't want to kill Naruto for just touching him let alone dragging him down the hall. Interesting. Looking around him making sure to memorise the way to the room for next time he felt Naruto let go of his arm.

"I'll introduce you to some of my friends!" He said opening the door and walking in Gaara in suit. Inside the classroom the students where bent over a paper doing work. Some of them turned around to look at Naruto come in, and when their eye caught Gaara they stared.

Gaara stood in the doorway looking around the room for a bit before Naruto grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the front of the classroom where the teacher was. The teacher stood up as they approached.

"Itachi-sensei, sorry I was late I got caught up with Gaara." Naruto gestured towards him. The teacher, Itachi apparently, looked over Naruto's shoulder at Gaara.

"That's fine Naruto, go to your seat and copy the note on the board." Itachi said in a strangely trance-like voice. Naruto gave a smile to Gaara before going to his seat. Gaara could see him talking with a brunette boy and a timid white-eyed girl.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to announce you to the class?" Itachi said already sitting back down in his seat pulling a few papers out of his desk.

Gaara shook his head, he was not someone who liked attention. Especially a group of 20 people staring at him.

"Ok how far did you get in your other class?" Itachi said hole punching a few papers.

Gaara shrugged "Pretty far. Halfway through biology." He stated quickly

"Good" Itachi handed him some papers. "Why don't you take a seat beside Naruto? We'll be starting a dissection soon."

Gaara nodded and turned to go sit in front of Naruto. He put his binder inside his desk and stared up at the note on the board. It was labelled 'dissection of a fetal pig.' Gaara took out a piece of paper to begin copying it down when Naruto tapped on his shoulder.

Gaara turned around and Naruto was beaming at him again.

"Hey," He whispered. "This is Kiba…" He nodded towards the brunette boy on his right. He raised his hand in a lazy waving gesture.

"…And this is Hinata." He nodded to the girl sitting beside Gaara. She looked very timid and had very pale grey eyes she mumbled a quiet hello.

"So are you ready for the dissection!" Naruto managed to somehow exclaim his sentences even in a whisper.

"It doesn't seem to hard, seems kind of cool actually." Kiba said looking at his notes. "I've been waiting to do a dissection since the beginning of the year."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan has already done this and she said it was pretty awesome, though, she's in to this kind of stuff. What do you think Gaara?"

Gaara looked at Naruto for a second before answering. "I've already done it." He stated simply before turning around to continue writing his notes.

"Ok. that settles it I call Gaara as my partner!" Naruto whispered/exclaimed to Kiba, though Gaara could hear them talking behind him.

"That's fine I'll take Hinata-chan as my partner. Right Hinata?" Kiba said.

"Uh… yeah, sure" Hinata replied softly, though Gaara couldn't help but hear the downturn of her voice as she agreed.

"Ok that's all settled then." Naruto said as the teacher began walking to the side of the room. He stopped before a few clear boxes. Gaara could see more boxes (with what he assumed held the pig fetus's) inside them.

Itachi cleared his throat, easily getting the classes attention. "Ok, everyone chose a partner and grab one of these boxes. You have the rest of class to get what you need for you chart."

_---------_

Naruto banged up against the locker beside Gaara's making a surprisingly loud noise. He was made a loud sighing noise. "I can't believe he's failing me!" He called out loudly, although he was only talking to Gaara.

Gaara threw his books inside his locker. Not looking at Naruto but listening to every word. He was stunned by how the blonde could capture his attention.

"It's not my fault I don't get the work he's giving us!" Naruto said exasperatedly. "He's being unfair and that pig dissection thing today, I couldn't find anything I was supposed to."

A frown grew on Naruto's face and Gaara surprisingly felt bad for him and wanted to help him, he just didn't know how he could.

"Hey…" Naruto said slowly. Gaara could imagine a light bulb above his head. "You seemed to know exactly what you where doing. How where your grades back in suna?"

Gaara could see where he was going with this. "I've done it before" He stated simply, and Naruto's face fell again. Gaara could feel his mouth moving without him meaning for it to be. " But if you need help I guess I could."

Naruto's smile widened until it seemed to jump off his face. "Great!" He pulled a piece of paper out of his binder and wrote his phone number on it. "Here, call me tonight." He said pushing it towards Gaara. He looked up at the clock. "Shit I'm going to be late for art… I have to go"

"See you" Gaara said closing his locker. He watched Naruto run down the hall before looking down at Naruto's number.

"Oh… uh…" Naruto said seeming to appear right in front of Gaara. Gaara looked up and cocked his head; he hadn't heard him come up. "Can I have your number?"

Gaara nodded.

* * *

On hiatus.


End file.
